


Mirror of Fate

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere sees her own fate mirrored in those great grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljusclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljusclara/gifts).



Iseult of Cornwall greets her as queen to queen, and in her haunted face Guinevere sees the seeds of her own doom, her own fate mirrored in those great grey eyes. Arthur is putting King Mark at his ease; Lancelot and Tristan are eyeing each other with open suspicion, bristling like dogs who know they will be struck if they act upon their instincts.

And Guinevere sees Iseult, and she wants her. And, for once, everything is clear, and simple.

'Queen Iseult, you must be tired. Come away, and rest,' she says, and her voice is like milk and honey.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Mirror of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415859) by [allysseriordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan)




End file.
